The objective of this SBIR proposal is the development of a postprocessing and display software for multi-dimensional Nuclear Magnetic Resonance data (imaging or spectroscopy) targeted to run on an Apple Macintosh platform. The basis of this program will be the current MacNMR software developed at Tecmag and used to perform NMR data acquisition with Tecmag equipment. The first part of Phase I will concentrate on importing data from different vendors systems, using standard interface capabilities (RS232 and Ethernet). Graphics manipulation of 1D and 2D floating point datasets will constitute the second part of Phase I. During Phase II, processing and graphics handling will extended to 3D and 4D arrays. The amount of data that needs to be handled makes this program very challenging. Data compression techniques will have to be used not only to manipulate arrays within one computer but also to transfer arrays between two computers.